Mine
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: Oh, she had loved the moon for so long but now all it did was bring her pain…..


Her heart slammed against her rib cage as she maneuvered shakily around the giant trees that had mutated ominously under the night sky. The continuous sound of the twigs and leaves crunching underneath her quick feet echoed throughout the forest. She was too loud, much too loud.

It doesn't matter, she bit her bottom lip, I just need to make it to the city. Once I'm in the city, I'll be fine. She repeated this to herself over and over, willing herself to believe it.

Her eyes shifted towards the sky as she entered another clearing. Tiny stars dotted the black sky and the terribly beautiful moon hid behind a cloud. In the close distance she could see the reflection of the bright city lights.

Almost there, she smiled and returned her gaze to the woods blocking her from her freedom. She yelped and skidded to a shaky stop, throwing her arms out to keep herself from falling.

A tall figure stood only four feet from her, barely perceptible in the shadow of one of the great trees surrounding her.

She felt her hope die swiftly like a flame and her fear grow exponentially.

"Going for a midnight walk?" His voice was cold, unlike the red hot fury she knew was growing inside him.

She opened her mouth to respond, to lie about her running, but no sound came out. The fear had enclosed her windpipes.

He stepped forwards and the moon that had just been hidden, peeked from its cloud to shine its eerie light over him. His lean body was tense and the muscles in his arms were prominent and threatening. The face she was so familiar with was a blank mask. Looking at it, most wouldn't be able to see the anger, but Caroline could. She could see the tight set of his jaw and the developing vehemence hidden behind those pretty sea eyes.

"Can you imagine my surprise," He began walking leisurely in a circle around her. "When I come home to find my baby vampire missing?"

_He wasn't supposed to be back until Sunday! Oh God, why did he come back early? _Her hands shook uncontrollably.

"You know so much better than to run, don't you?" He grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged at it until she cried out in pain.

"Yes! I know! I know better! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Her whole body was shaking. Any moment now her punishment would come, worse than the last time like he forewarned.

"I don't think you are, love," He tilted his head to the side, "But you will be," He shoved her into one of the trees with full force.

She crashed against the rough wood and slid to the ground, banging her head along the way. Caroline bit her lip to stop from crying out and held a hand against the back of her skull, warm liquid seeped through her fingers. There was a pounding in her head, maybe her heartbeat? She felt his hands lift her by the shoulders and press her against the tree.

Her gaze dropped to the ground, praying to any god for his anger to be pacified. He placed a hand underneath her chin and raised her face to his.

"You shouldn't have left. You know that, Caroline?" His eyes bore into hers, his voice low and threatening.

She nodded, "I'm sorry, Klaus,"

"I know you are," He sighed and brushed her long hair from her neck. "I know."

His canines extended and her eyes widened.

"No, please-" Her words malformed into screams of agony. His teeth lodged themselves into her neck. He bit deeply into the skin without care until the blood flowing from her veins fell down her pale skin like a red river. She threw a hand over her mouth with a hand, trying to muffle her shouts.

She didn't know how long it went on, maybe minutes or maybe only seconds. All she knew for that endless time was the pain. The pain that paralyzed her body and filled every nook and cranny of her.

He finally pulled back and let her go. The young vampire slid to the ground again, the hand of her mouth moving to cover the slashed skin. She leaned her head against the bark and closed her eyes as the recently damaged part of her healed.

He crouched down in front of her and held her face in his hands until she opened her eyes, "You will never leave me again, love. Do you understand?"

Her pupils dilated and she nodded painfully, unable to speak.

He half smiled, "Good."

The hybrid lifted the injured vampire and held her to his chest in his arms. All his rage had disappeared. He looked down at the silent girl in his arms.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, returning for just a moment to the man she had fallen for, the man she still loved. "You are mine, Caroline." He told her in a quite yet serious tone. Then they started home.

The once happy blond looked up at the night sky, admiring the glistening stars but knowing they were too far away for them to be real. In the middle of all the beautiful natural lights was the moon. The bright orb was no longer hiding behind a flimsy cloud, it hanged in the sky proud and strong.

Oh, she had loved the moon for so long but now all it did was bring her pain…..

**Yeah, this one was darker than my normal Klaroline fictions. I wanted to try the dark side of the relationship. I like this story. I THINK it came out somewhat tolerable considering its my first twisted fic. (I should coin that term ) Anyway, to my faithful Klaroline fluffy lovers, don't despair! Tomorrow or Wednesday I am posting a happy fic. :D**

**Thanks for the read!**


End file.
